Transcranial direct current electrical stimulation (i.e., tDCS) is a form of neurostimulation that delivers constant, low direct current to the scalp of a subject for therapeutic purposes via the use of electrodes. Delivery of such current may affect neuronal excitability in a stimulated region. Unfortunately, many electrodes used in tDCS produce substantial localized current densities, such as, e.g., at the outer edges of the electrodes and/or at the interface of the electrodes and the subject undergoing tDCS. Such localized current densities may be painful and/or uncomfortable to the subject receiving the current. Thus, additional embodiments for tDCS electrodes with lower localized current densities at the outer edges thereof are desired.